Missing in Mexico
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam go to Mexico so Sam can attend a funeral of a friend from college
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another one I wrote a long time ago. I wasn't going to post this one because I think it's kind of long and drawn out, but I figured since I finished it I might as well stick it on. Not much supernatural about it except a little bit of telekinesis at the end.

**Missing**

Sam sat on the bed in the motel room checking his e mail on his laptop while Dean lay on the other twin bed watching a football game.

"What do you mean he was fouled? You need to get your glasses changed ref !" Dean yelled at the screen.

Sam gave a little smile and shook his head, then looked back at the computer screen and continued reading his mail but then suddenly stopped and frowned when he read the subject line ' Sad News'. He clicked on it and started reading.

"I can't believe it." He said softly.

Dean glanced over at him.

"Something wrong?"

"A friend of mine from college was killed in an accident in Mexico…" Sam's face showed his anguish as he kept reading. "He had taken a semester off and gone home to visit his parents and …it says here he was in an accident."

"Sorry Sam, that's too bad."

"That's weird." He said as he continued to read.

"What?"

"They say they'd like me to come to the funeral and they want me to bring this CD that Carlos had given me to keep for him before he went home. He had made it himself and it had his favorite songs on it and they'd like to bury him with it." Sam read the e mail out loud. "If you are unable to come would you please mail the CD to us…then it has an address." Sam sat back on the bed staring at the computer screen. "I can't believe he's dead."

"You guys were close?"

"Yeah, real close. We were roommates my freshmen year…" He looked over at his brother. "I need to go Dean. I need to go to his funeral."

"Now hold on a second Sammy…" Dean sat up. "The funeral's in Mexico."

"Yeah…so?"

"Mexico Sammy, think about it."

"Yeah I know but I feel like I should be there. He was a good friend."

"Hey, I don't like the idea of you flying off to Mexico. I really think you should reconsider. Send flowers or something…"

"I got to go Dean. I need to be there, he was a friend."

"Damn it Sammy." Dean said as he ran his hand through his hair trying to think of something he could say to get Sam to change his mind.

"Hey, don't worry about it I'm not asking you to go with me." Sam gave Dean a small smile. "I know how much you hate flying." When he saw the worried look on Dean's face he added. "Hey…I'll only be gone for a few days."

"Sammy I can't let you go flying off to Mexico by yourself."

"I'm a big boy Dean; I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but Mexico! Sam that's a long flight…the plane could go down, or you could be hijacked, not to mention terrorists…" Dean started listing the reasons Sam shouldn't go.

Sam shook his head and gave a little laugh.

"Dean, I'm going. It will only be for a few days and we're not hunting anything right now so…"

"Sammy…"

Sam smiled.

"Hey, I'll be fine….He was my friend Dean and I need to be there. It's only for a few days."

"Damn it Sam I can't let you go flying off to Mexico by yourself." As much as Dean hated flying the thought of letting his baby brother fly off somewhere alone worried him even more.

"Then you'll go with me?" Sam looked at Dean hopefully.

"I can't talk you out of this?"

"No, I'm going with or without you."

"Damn it Sammy!...Yeah, I'm going with you." Dean immediately felt his stomach twist in his stomach at the thought of flying but there was no way he was letting Sam go by himself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.

**Missing**

Chapter two

**The next day**

"You sure you want to do this? You really don't have to go with me Dean, I can do this by myself you know." Sam looked over at his brother as they walked into the airport to buy their tickets for their flight later that afternoon. He could tell his brother was terrified. "I mean it Dean; you really don't have to do this."

"Just shut up and get the tickets." Dean said nervously.

"Hey, it will be fine. We'll get a nice motel in Mexico City, you can…."

"I need a drink." Dean interrupted Sam and headed over to the airport lounge.

Sam smiled and shook his head as he watched his brother disappear into the lounge. He bought the two round trip tickets then headed into the lounge to find Dean. He found him sitting at the bar with two empty beer bottles in front of him and holding a third.

"This is ridiculous Dean. I know you hate flying and there is no reason I can't do this myself. We're not hunting anything so I don't need you as back up. Look, why don't you just stay home and relax… just chill for a few days till I get back."

Dean was tempted to say okay, but the thought of Sammy flying out of the country by himself made him keep his mouth shut. But if he was going to be flying he'd make sure he wouldn't be flying sober. He gulped down the beer then looked at his brother.

"You're sure they have those little bottles of booze on the flight?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sam laughed. "And you'll even get a movie."

"Oh whoopee…" Dean glanced over at Sam and swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "I think I'm going to be sick." He quickly got up and headed into the restroom.

Sam waited a few minutes then followed him. Dean was standing at the sink splashing water on his face.

"Dean this is ridiculous to put yourself through this. There is no reason you have to go. I'll just go by myself and I'll be back the day after tomorrow." Dean just shook his head. "You know Dean; I'm not your responsibility as much as Dad tried to drill that into your head all those years. You have your own life….you don't always have to be looking out for me."

"Just shut up Sammy and let's get this over with." Dean said as he dried his face off and headed back out to the lounge. He didn't want to talk, he already had made up his mind that he wasn't going to let Sammy go by himself and now all he wanted was to get quietly drunk and not think about the flight ahead.

**Later on the flight**

Sam kept reassuring Dean throughout the flight that everything would be okay. Dean barely listened as he sat in his seat, his fingers clutching the arm rests, his knuckles white. Even with all the drinks he had he was still terrified.

"Dean you got to relax. You're making the other passengers nervous."

"Well maybe they should be. People weren't meant to fly."

"Oh come on…" Sam smiled shaking his head.

"It's true Sam. Do you know how many people are killed in plane crashes?"

"Not as many as die driving their cars."

"Yeah, but at least you're on the ground and don't have to think about it all the way down."

"Dean, we're not going to crash."

"How do you know?"

"The odds of dying in a plane crash are like a million to one."

Just then the plane hit some turbulence and the entire plane shuttered.

"What the hell was that!" Dean shouted as his heart started pounding.

"Just a little turbulence, now calm down everyone is looking at you." Sam gave a little smile to the man in front of him who had spun around and was glaring at Dean. "My brother's a little scared of flying." Sam tried to explain.

"I can see that. Just keep him quiet he's upsetting my wife."

Sam nodded then looked at Dean.

"See what I mean…you gotta calm down. Take some deep breaths….in…out….in…out…" Sam coached him.

"It isn't helping." Dean said after deep breathing for a few minutes.

"Here." Sam handed him three of the little bottles of liquor and watched as Dean downed all of them.

By the time they got to Mexico City Dean was sleeping like a baby.

**Mexico City**

Once they had landed they gathered their luggage and flagged down a cab. Within an hour they were at their motel. While Dean took a shower Sam made arrangements to have a cab pick him up the next morning and take him to the airport to catch a small plane to take him to Santiago the city where Carlos was to be buried. He only booked it for one passenger. He wasn't about to put Dean through a commuter flight. If he was that nervous on a large airliner he would completely flip out on a small plane. He wouldn't tell him though; he'd leave him a note in the morning. He knew Dean would jump all over him when he got back, but he knew he'd eventually get over it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to add these last two chapters but for some reason when I tried to add additional chapters last week the site wouldn't let me.

**Missing in Mexico **

Chapter three

**4:00 AM the next morning **

Sam quietly got out of bed and packed his duffle bag. He wrote Dean a short note and put it on the table between the beds. He knew Dean had been up late swimming in the motel pool and flirting with some women down at the bar and knew he would be sleeping late. He then slipped out the door and headed down to the taxi he had called earlier.

**10:45 AM**

Dean moaned as he slowly woke up. He lay in bed for a few minutes staring at the ceiling for a few seconds at first forgetting where he was. Then it came to him, they were in Mexico for Sam's friend's funeral. He glanced over at the clock then quickly sat upright in bed. Sam was going to be flipping out; he wanted to leave before dawn. He looked over at Sam's bed, it was empty. He hurried to the bathroom expecting to hear the shower running.

"Sam." He knocked then stuck his head in. "Sam?" Sam wasn't in the bathroom. Dean walked back to the bedroom and glanced around, he then saw the note. "What the…?" Dean said as he picked it up and read it.

_Didn't want to put you through another flight. I took a commuter plane to Carlos's village in Santiago and should be back late tonight or tomorrow morning. Enjoy the pool and the club till I get back. Don't bother bitching…I can't hear you. Ha. Ha._

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean tossed the note on the bed. As much as he was relieved he didn't have to fly on a small plane, now the time would be spent worrying about his brother. "I'm so kicking your ass when you get back Sam." Dean mumbled to himself.

**Later**

Dean spent the day down by the pool. He tried calling Sam on his cell phone a few times and tried not to worry when he couldn't get through, more then likely he was out of the service area. He tried to relax but when his phone rang a few hours later he quickly grabbed it and was relieved to see Sam's name flashing on the small screen.

"Sam I'm going to kick your ass!" Dean said as he answered the phone.

"Dean…"

The phone was full of static and it was almost impossible to hear Sam's voice.

"Speak up I can't hear you."

"Trouble…hijacked…Tasio…CD….my seat…sorry…"

Dean could only make out every few words but he made out enough to know his brother was in big trouble.

"Sam! Sam you're breaking up! I can't hear you!"

"….go home….don't…."

Dean then heard an angry shout and the sound of gunfire.

"Sam!" Dean jumped up his heart pounding, his whole body trembling. He might have just heard his brother being murdered.

**An hour later**

Dean called a cab and then rushed to the small nearby airport that the commuter flights flew out of. He ran inside and up to the counter.

"My brother took a plane out of here this morning and I think he's in trouble." He said to the girl at the counter.

She looked at him, her face filled with a mixture of sadness and fear.

"What flight was he on?"

"He was flying to Santiago."

"I'm so sorry…" The girl looked down and couldn't continue.

"What's the matter?" Dean gripped the edge of the counter in front of him.

"We lost contact with that flight. We were told it had crashed in the Gulf…"

"Crashed! No…." Dean shook his head in disbelief as his heart started pounding in his chest. "My brother was on that flight. He contacted me and said they were being hijacked!" He could feel the room spinning as a cold pain shot through him as his entire world came crashing down around him.

"I'm sorry sir, you must have misunderstood. The plane your brother was on exploded over the Gulf. There are no survivors.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Missing**

Chapter four

"No! No that can't be right!" Dean cried out in disbelief and fear as his body turned ice cold as the words 'no survivors' kept echoing in his head.

"I'm sorry sir….I really am."

"My brother said he was being hijacked…There has to be some mistake." Dean's voice cracked with emotion, Sam couldn't be dead he had just talked to him a little over an hour ago.

"I'm sorry sir, but we had a report that the engine exploded causing them to lose control of the plane and it went down in the Gulf." She looked at the anguish on his face and her eyes filled with tears of sympathy. "I'm sorry but it sank almost immediately with all the passengers on board. There were no survivors."

"No…no…." Dean said softly shaking his head in disbelief and shock. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it, Sam couldn't be dead, if he was dead he'd somehow know it, he'd feel it, he'd feel it in his heart. Something didn't seem right; the girl in front of him was extremely nervous and kept glancing at the man who stood just inside the doorway as if she was scared of him. The man appeared to be listening to every thing they said as he kept his eyes on the girl as if to make sure she didn't say anything he didn't want her to.

"How do I …" Dean swallowed hard and blinked back tears as he tried to compose himself. "How do I go about bringing my brother's body home with me?" A cold chill went up his spine as he realized the finality of what he had just asked.

"I'm sorry sir…the plane went down far out in the ocean….the plane and the bodies are lost to the sea…I'm sorry, your brother's body is gone."

Dean knew something wasn't right. If the plane had crashed in the ocean there would be search parties looking for the wreckage and bodies for days after the crash. The girl seemed to want him to forget about recovering Sam's body. She wanted him to assume it was lost and would never be recovered. But what if the plane hadn't crashed, what if it had been hijacked like Sam said. Then where was it and where was Sam? He decided the only thing he could do was pretend to leave and then circle back and see if he could find anything out. He prayed his feelings were right and that he wasn't just trying to fool himself into believing Sam was still alive. He quietly thanked the girl then left and drove away. In his rear view mirror he watched as the man immediately entered the office. When Dean was out of sight of the building he circled around and returned. He parked his car behind some dumpsters at the back of a hanger and crept over close to the open office window. He could hear a man and woman's voice inside, the woman appeared to be crying.

"I feel terrible lying to him like that."

"We do what we are told." The man stated.

"But what if his brother is still alive? It is wrong to tell him he is dead."

"If Rodriguez has his brother, he will not be alive for long. It is better he thinks his brother died in a plane crash then to be in that man's hands."

"But maybe he could help his brother. Rodriguez is an evil man and needs to be stopped."

"It is over Angela." The man said sternly. "He will go home and mourn his brother's death, and then he will get on with his life. If he were to look for his brother, he would most likely die along with him. No it is better this way."

Outside the window Dean shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He had gone from despair, to hope, to relief all in a matter of minutes. He wasn't sure what to think or feel. If Sam was still alive, who had him and why? Why would they want his brother? He thought back to Sam's phone call and tried to remember what he had said. He remembered he mentioned the CD and a town….Talia or Tasio or something like that. What did the CD have to do with all this he wondered? _Damn it_ _Sammy what did you walk into?_ From the sound of it Sam was being held by this man Rodriguez, why, Dean had no idea. He knew he had to find him and find him fast. He thought of his options. He could go back into the office and make them tell him what they knew but then he'd take the chance that they might some how warn this Rodriguez person and he couldn't chance it. His only other option was to fly down to this town and track Rodriguez down. Right now even the thought of flying didn't terrify him, Sam was in trouble and he was his brother's only hope. There was no way he was going home without him, no way.

As far as he knew this was the only airport around that flew short commuter flights and he couldn't just walk in and book a flight to Talia or whatever the place was called without drawing attention to himself. He looked around the airport and watched as several small private planes took off and landed. He was thankful that they had brought plenty of money with them and wondered if he'd be able to pay a private pilot to fly him there. He knew he didn't have time to go back to the motel; he had to get to Sam before this Rodriguez fellow hurt him. He waited till a plane landed far enough away from the office so that he wouldn't be seen, then ran across the runway and waited for the pilot to exit the plane.

"Hi." Dean said to the man when he climbed out of the cockpit. He was glad to see the man appeared to be American.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone to fly me to a town called Talia."

"You must mean Tasio?"

Dean nodded, the name Sam had said now coming back to him.

"Yeah, Tasio."

"I just came back from there."

"Well I need to fly there right now. I'll pay you whatever you want."

"Why are you in such a hurry? Are you in trouble with the law?"

"No, I …I have some personal problems I need to take care of."

"Well it's an hour flight….I'll do it, but it will cost you three hundred."

"That's fine, I'll pay it. Thank you."

"Okay, let me just go fuel up."

"Thanks. Can you pick me up here? I'd also appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone in the office about this."

"You sure you're not in trouble?" The man looked at him suspiciously. "I don't want to get in trouble with the local law."

"I promise you, it's nothing like that."

"Well as long as you got the money…"

"Don't worry, I got the money."

"Okay then wait here."

Dean watched as the man climbed back into the plane and took it to be refueled. He then turned and looked down the runway. _Hang in there Sammy; I'm bringing you home._

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Once more thanks for the reviews, glad you're enjoying the story.

**Missing**

Chapter five

Half an hour later they were in the air. Dean kept his eyes on the control panel trying not to look out the window. His heart pounded in his chest as he kept a death grip on the armrests.

"I see you're not into flying." The pilot looked over at Dean and gave him a small smile.

"No I'm not… actually I hate it." Dean glanced at the pilot.

"Then there must be something real important in Tasio for you to be up here."

"Yeah…something real important." Dean swallowed hard trying not to think that this flight might be in vain and Sam might already be dead.

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about?"

Dean looked at the man, there was something about him that, even though Dean was suspicious by nature, for some reason he felt like he could trust this man.

"My brother's missing and I have reason to believe he's in Tasio."

"Missing?"

"He called me on my cell and told me he was being hijacked then he mentioned Tasio."

"Tasio's a rough town ...Do you have anything else to go on?"

"Just a name….Rodriguez."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Rodriguez is a real common name down here, but you might be in luck. A Jose Rodriguez is the owner of the only airstrip in town. He might be the one you're looking for. But I want to warn you, he has a real bad reputation."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a known drug dealer and he has most of the cops in his back pocket."

"Drug dealer!" Dean's face wrinkled with worry. "How the hell did my brother get mixed up with a drug dealer?"

"Your brother's not into drugs?"

"No….he drinks off and on and might have smoked a little pot back in college but…."

"Well then he must have seen or done something and was taken by Rodriguez." The pilot looked at Dean. "I'm sorry to have to say this but this man's a killer….your brother might already be dead."

"No, my brother's alive and I'm bringing him home." Dean wasn't about to believe anything else.

"Well I wish you luck kid, you're going to need it."

"Thanks….If this guy did grab my brother do you know where he might have taken him?"

"More then likely he'd keep him right at the airstrip. He has a lot of hangers and warehouses on the property, a perfect place to keep someone. If….well if your brother is still alive that's where I'd look."

"I just need one favor. Could you land somewhere where maybe I could slip off unnoticed?"

"Sure, I'll pull in at the far end of the strip. There are a lot of bushes and dumpsters, no one will see you."

"Thanks."

The man looked at Dean and felt sorry for him. He could tell he was very worried about his brother.

"Look….I fly in and out of Tasio every couple of days on business. Keep an eye out for my plane and if you find your brother and need a quick way out… I'll help you get back to Mexico City."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." Dean stuck out his hand. "The name's Dean."

The pilot took his hand and smiled.

"Jack."

"I appreciate you helping me."

"I just hope you find your brother…and I hope he's still alive."

**An hour later**

The plane touched down and Jack taxied it to the end of the runway and parked it next to a bunch of dumpsters. He then got out and pretended to be emptying trash into them while Dean snuck out the side of the plane and into one of the warehouses. Dean looked around the empty building and couldn't believe his luck. Over in the corner was a rack full of work uniforms and caps. He quickly walked over and picked one he thought would fit then climbed into the blue jumpsuit and zipped it up. Next he reached outside and grabbed a handful of dirt and smeared it on the uniform and into his hair to give the appearance that he had been working. He then put on the cap and pulled up his collar. As long as no one got too close he should be able to move about the airport unnoticed. He looked out the window and watched as Jack checked out his engine and then refueled and took off. He was now totally on his own. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon and found some old rusty knives on one of the tables. It was better then nothing so he picked out the sharpest one and put it in his pocket. He then took a deep breath and stepped outside_. Sammy_ _you_ _damn well_ _better be here_ He said to himself as he looked up and down the small airport for any possible sign as to where his brother might be being held. He remembered Jack's words that Rodriguez was a killer and if he had grabbed Sammy, he might already be dead.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Just want to thank everyone for their reviews. Glad you're enjoying the story and hope you're not disappointed with the rest of it. I'll try to post a new chapter every day or so since I have a bunch of finished stories that I want to get rid of before the new season starts.

**Missing**

Chapter six

Dean tried to get Jack's words out of his mind. He wouldn't even consider that his brother might be dead, Sam was alive and he was going to find him. He grabbed a broom that was leaning up against one of the dumpsters and began slowly walking by the warehouses and hangers trying to casually look into windows as he passed by without drawing attention to himself. Occasionally he'd stop and sweep debris off the runway trying to appear to be working in case anyone was watching him. As he passed one of the hangers he noticed a small plane hidden underneath a tarp. No one seemed to be watching so he slipped into the building and walked over to the plane. He hesitated a few seconds before pulling back the tarp worried what he might find. He peaked in through the window and could plainly see bullet holes in some of the seats, also what appeared to be blood splattered throughout the plane. He felt his heart lurch in his chest wondering if it might be Sam's blood. He tried the door, it was open so he crawled inside and looked around. He remembered Sam mentioning the CD and something about the seat so he went from seat to seat examining them. He knew he had to hurry because if anyone caught him snooping around he knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. When he got to one of the seats he noticed a rip on one of the bottom seams. He stuck his fingers into the seam and could feel something inside the cushion. He reached into the seat and pulled out the CD Sam had taken with him. What the hell could this have to do with anything he wondered? But Sam had hidden it so it must mean something. Dean was uncertain whether to leave the CD there or hide it somewhere else; he decided to take it with him. He frowned with worry when he got a good look at the seat. There were spots of blood covering the top portion. _If they hurt you_ _Sammy I swear I'll kill the son of a bitches_. He said to himself as he ran his hand over the seat. He then crawled out of the plane and quickly looked around the hanger in case Sam might be there, but he wasn't. Dean stuck the CD into his jumpsuit and went outside and began to once more sweep the area. When he came to a large dumpster he reached inside and took out a piece of plastic then wrapped the CD in it and hid it beneath a bush near the dumpster where he hoped it would be safe. He then continued searching for any signs of his brother.

Finally he saw something that gave him hope. In front of one of the warehouses a man stood by the door, a rifle slung over his shoulder as if guarding something inside. Dean casually walked by the building and then when he was sure no one was watching went around to the back of the building to look for a way in. He looked in the windows but the warehouse was dark and the windows dirty making it impossible to see inside. Finally he found a window that he could pry open and he quietly slid inside. Once there he stayed hidden behind crates as he cautiously crept around the warehouse. He was only in the warehouse for a few minutes when he heard a low moan that stopped him in his tracks. He walked over to the area he thought the sound had come from. He choked back a sob when he saw Sam's badly beaten body tied to a heavy metal chair in the corner of the warehouse. His arms had been pulled tightly behind him, his legs tied to the legs of the chair. His head hung down on his naked chest which was marred by dark purple bruises. _Oh God Sammy what did they do to you?_ Dean blinked back tears when he saw that wires had been attached to the chair and lead to an electrical box on the wall, they had been torturing him. He fought the urge to run to his brother knowing he first had to make sure no one else was in the building, he couldn't take the chance that he would be spotted. If they caught him his brother was as good as dead. Sam moaned again and rolled his head slightly to the side giving Dean a better look at his face. Dean winced; he hardly recognized his brother. A blindfold had been tied around his eyes; his face was bloody and covered in bruises, his lips cracked and swollen. He moaned again then tilted his head slightly when Dean bumped against one of the crates.

"Is someone there?" He said softly. "Please…water…just a little water…"

Tears filled Dean's eyes as he watched his brother beg for something to drink. What the hell was going on? Why did they want his brother he wondered? He wanted to run over to Sam, untie him, and get out of there but he had heard footsteps and knew someone was in the building. There was nothing he could do without risking both their lives so he slipped back into the darkness behind the crates as four men carrying rifles walked over to Sam. Dean knew there was no way he could take on all of them without risking the chance of getting Sam or himself shot. No, he'd have to wait for the right opportunity.

" ' bout time you woke up." The one man said as he grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head back. "You ready to tell us where you put the CD?"

Sam said nothing so the man backhanded him hard across his face splitting his lip.

"You must enjoy pain boy." The man walked over to a switch on the wall. "See if you like this."

He threw the switch and an electric current shot through the chair. Sam threw his head back as his body began to jerk violently in the chair.

Dean shut his eyes and turned his face away unable to watch. _I'll kill the bastards!_ He thought to himself. His eyes filled with tears as he listened to them torturing his brother but he knew if he tried to intervene either he or Sam could end up dead and where would that get them?

"That's enough; you'll end up killing him." One of the other men walked over and turned the switch off.

Sam's head once more fell to his chest. Dean could see Sam's chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Dean wiped angrily at his tears and breathed a sigh of relief once the current had been turned off. He hoped the men would leave now that Sam appeared to be unconscious, but instead the man once more grabbed Sam by the hair and forced his head back. He then began shaking Sam by his hair until he woke up.

"Who came down to Mexico with you?"

"No one… I'm alone."

"We were watching and saw you get off the plane with someone." The man pulled Sam's head back even further and put a knife to his throat. "You keep lying to me and I'll slit your throat…Now who was it?"

Dean's body tensed. If they made any attempt to cut Sam he'd have to react and react quickly and just hope he could get to them before they could get a shot off.

"Just….just a friend from college."

"Where is he?"

"He was going to visit….some friends in Mexico City."

"If you're lying I'll gut you like a pig."

"I'm not…."

"Where's the CD?"

"I already told you I lost it back at college…."

The man went over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of water. He took it over and held it up to Sam's lips, but quickly pulled it away before Sam could take a drink.

"Thirsty aren't you?" The man laughed.

Sam licked his dry cracked lips, his thirst being far worse then the pain he was in.

"Please…just a little water….just a little…."

"You tell us where the CD is and maybe, just maybe, I'll give you a drink."

"I don't have it….I swear I don't have it."

"I don't believe you." The man opened the bottle and poured some of the water in front of Sam making sure he could hear the water hitting the floor. He laughed as Sam gave a little whimper. "All you got to do is tell me what you did with the CD and I'll put you out of your misery."

"I don't have it…"

The man viciously backhanded Sam hard across his face and his head snapped to the side then fell onto his chest as he gratefully gave into the darkness that claimed him.

"You know Rodriguez is going to be pissed if we can't get this kid to talk."

"Oh he'll talk." The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a syringe then plunged it into Sam's arm and depressed the plunger.

Dean watched in horror but there was nothing he could do, it had happened too fast. All he knew was that he had to get Sam out of there and as soon as possible before these men ended up killing him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the kind reviews.

**Missing**

Chapter seven

"You better watch you don't juice him up too much you'll end up killing him and if he dies before we find out what he did with the CD Rodriguez will kill us."

"Don't worry, after a few more shots this boy will be begging to tell us anything we want to know. He'd even sell his own mother for another hit."

"Well let's give the drug time to take affect, we'll check back with him in a few hours."

Dean watched as they left. He then went over to a window and made sure they really did leave and weren't just waiting outside the warehouse. When he was satisfied that they had left he rushed to his brother's side.

"Sam! Sammy!" He said as he gently put his finger under Sam's chin and tilted his head back.

Sam began moaning softly.

"Dean?...Dean?..." He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or if his brother was really there.

"Yeah Sam it's me." He reached up and took off Sam's bloody blindfold. Sam squeezed his eyes shut then slowly opened them. Dean's winced when he saw his brother's dilated pupils and glazed eyes. "God Sammy what did they do to you?" He said softly as he put his hand on the side of his brother's face.

Sam's eyes slowly focused on Dean's face.

"Dean….no…" He shook his head back and forth weakly. "You shouldn't have come….you got to go…you got to get out of here…"

"We're getting out of here together Sam."

"They'll be back….they'll be back soon…just go…please…just go…"

Dean took the rusty knife he had in his pocket and cut Sam's arms free. They hung useless at his side, numb from being tied so tightly for so long. Dean rubbed them briskly trying to bring feeling back into them. He could feel the anger building in him when he saw the needle marks on Sam's arm; apparently they had been drugging him for a while. He then cut Sam's legs loose. After he was free Dean went to the cabinet and took a bottle of water out then held it up for Sam to drink. He gulped the water down, nothing had ever tasted that good before. But between the drugs he had been given and the length of time he had been without water he couldn't keep it down and ended up throwing it up, some of the water splashing on Dean.

"Sorry." Sam said shutting his eyes as the room began to spin.

"It's okay." Dean said as he continued rubbing Sam's arms. "Hey, what's does that CD have to do with this anyway?"

"Carlos…he worked for the DEA….He has names and addresses of his contacts on the CD." He shook his head slightly trying to clear his mind from the affects of the drug.

"He was a narcotics agent? …So then he was murdered and it wasn't a car accident."

"Yeah….Dean, we can't let them get the CD."

Now it was all beginning to make sense to Dean. Carlos had been murdered and these men must have found out he had given Sam the CD. The e mail had been a trap to lure Sam down there with the CD.

"Come on….we got to get out of here." Dean knew the men could return at any moment. He put Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped him stand up. But the drugs and beatings had weakened him and he could barely stand, his legs started to give out and he collapsed against his brother.

"I can't make it Dean….you got to go…you go to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you." Dean began dragging Sam toward the door.

"You got to get the CD Dean….it's in the seat in the plane…Get it and get out of here….I'll just hold you up…. If they get the CD…they'll track down and kill everyone whose name is on it."

"Sam, they told me you were killed in a plane crash…" Dean swallowed hard as he remembered the pain he felt when he thought Sam was dead. "And now that I found you there's no way in hell I'm going home without you. So just shut up and let me get you out of here."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. He knew Dean might be able to make it out without him, but with him it would be next to impossible and he didn't want his brother to die trying to save him.

"Dean….please….leave me…you got to leave me." Sam said weakly as he tried to fight the affect of the drugs that were burning through his body but it was impossible. All he wanted was to lie down and get away from the pain.

"No way pal." Dean pulled Sam over to the window and looked out. He was worried, he knew Sam had been drugged and could tell he was weak and about ready to pass out and if he did there would be no way to get him out of there. "Sammy you got to stay with me Bro! You gotta fight the drugs!"

"Dean…go….please….just go…" Sam's entire body felt numb. "I …I can't…I can't make it….I…" Sam, unable to fight the drugs and exhaustion any longer, passed out in his brother's arms.

Dean tried to hold him up but he was dead weight and he gently lowered him to the floor.

"Sammy! Come on Sammy you got to wake up for me Bro!" He patted Sam's face but he didn't respond.

Dean tried to think of someway to get Sam outside and away from the warehouse but it was too late. The four men were returning earlier then expected.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the kind reviews. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post the next chapter till after the holidays but if I get near a computer I'll try. Hope everyone has a good 4th of July!

**Missing**

Chapter eight

"Damn!" Dean said as he watched the four men approach. They had said they'd be back in a few hours not a few minutes. He knew if he left now by himself he might have a slight chance of escaping, but he also knew there was no way he was leaving without his brother. The bastards had drugged and beaten him and he knew they would kill him once they found the CD. Dean pulled Sam behind some crates, he knew the only thing he could do was attempt to take all four men down then somehow get Sam out of there before reinforcements came. He knew all he had on his side was the element of surprise, but that would have to be enough. Both he and Sam had been well trained in fighting and normally four men wouldn't be much of a problem but he knew things could always go wrong. He knelt by Sam and squeezed his shoulder, hoping he somehow knew he wasn't alone and that he was still there with him. He then gently picked up Sam's arm and looked at the four needle marks on it and shook his head sadly. _What they hell_ _are they giving you?_ He wondered. He knew the men were trying to get Sam addicted to the drug so he would tell them where the CD was in order to get another fix. So far Sam had fought off the drug's affects but Dean knew it wouldn't be long before they got him hooked, and once he told them where the CD was they would have no reason to keep him alive. Dean looked out the window; the men would be there any second now. He quickly looked around for something he could use as a weapon and picked up a pipe. He knew the knife he had was rusty and dull and wouldn't be of much help in a fight. He'd kill all of them if he had to in order to protect his brother.

The four men entered the building and walked over to where they had left Sam.

"What the fu…..!" The one man shouted as he noticed Sam was missing from the chair.

"How the hell did he get loose!"

"Hey!" Dean shouted as he snuck up behind them.

The men spun around and were met by an enraged Dean who swung the pipe at them and took down two of the men almost instantly.

"That's for Sam!" He screamed as he turned on the other two.

He easily took down the third man and was about to finish off the fourth when he heard a noise behind him. He glanced back and saw that a fifth man had entered the warehouse and had pulled Sam out from behind the crates and now stood over him pointing a gun at his head.

"I suggest you drop the pipe or your friend dies." Rodriguez said as he pulled the hammer of his gun back.

Dean froze, and then slowly turned around toward the man. Rodriguez as if to prove that he meant what he said leaned down and grabbed Sam's hair pulling his head off the floor. He then put the barrel of the gun at the side of his head.

"Drop the pipe or I'll blow his brains all over the floor." He ordered.

Dean had no choice; he tossed the pipe to his side.

"Who are you?" Rodriguez asked as he released Sam's hair and his head fell back to the ground hitting the floor with a dull thud.

"Me…Oh I'm just the pizza delivery guy." Dean nodded toward the four men behind him. "They refused to tip me."

"Oh, so you think you're funny."

"I have my moments."

"How do you know this boy?" He kicked at Sam with his foot.

"Kid owes me a tip too. I just came to collect it." Dean gave the man a small cocky smile.

"So you like to joke?...Let's see if you think this is funny." Rodriguez looked over at the four men who were slowly getting to their feet. "Tie him up." He ordered.

Dean considered fighting the men again but when a gun was once more put at his brother's head he reconsidered.

He was taken over and tied to the same chair Sam had been tied to. Sam was then drug over and dropped in front of him.

"Where is the CD?" Rodriguez asked Dean.

"What CD?"

Rodriguez nodded toward his men. Dean braced himself waiting for someone to throw the switch and for the current to shoot through his body. But instead the men pushed over an open container and put it in front of Dean, it was filled with water mixed with gasoline. They then drug Sam's body over to it.

"I'll ask you again. Where's the CD?"

"Look, I told you I don't know what you're talking about."

The men rolled Sam over onto his stomach and then grabbed the back of his hair; they then pulled his head up and put the container underneath. When Rodriguez nodded they shoved Sam's face into the mixture and held it there. The liquid woke Sam up and he began to panic and struggled in vain to free himself.

Dean watched in horror as Sam began to drown in the few inches of water. He could tell his brother was getting weaker, but he also knew if he told them where the CD was they would have no reason to keep either of them alive. He watched in horror as Rodriguez lit a match and held it over the container. He knew if he dropped the match Sam's face would go up in flames.

"Look I don't know anything about a damn CD! I came here looking for him because he's a friend of mine! I don't know what the hell's going on, only that he was missing! You kill him and where the CD is dies with him!" Dean didn't tell them they were brothers, if they knew that they'd know they could break him by watching them torture Sam. He struggled to free himself then watched in horror as Sam's body suddenly went limp. "You're killing him!" He screamed

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews

**Missing**

Chapter nine

"So you no longer joke?" Rodriguez laughed.

"You're going to kill him!" Dean screamed as he watched the bubbles from Sam's breath stop coming to the surface of the water and knew his brother was dying. "You're drowning him!" Dean struggled against his bindings but it was hopeless, he couldn't free himself. "Sam!"

They waited a few more seconds then pulled Sam from the container and dropped him unconscious in front of Dean who could tell he wasn't breathing.

"You got to give him CPR he's not breathing!" He shouted at the men as he looked at Sam's lifeless body.

"Let him die…we have you now." One of the men said.

"I swear I don't know anything about a CD! If anyone knows he knows and if he dies the location of the CD dies with him!" Dean said hoping it would be reason enough to keep his brother alive.

"He could be telling us the truth. If the boy dies, we may never find the CD." Rodriguez looked at his men. "Bring him around."

The men looked back and forth at each other shaking their heads. They had no idea how to perform CPR.

"You fools!" Rodriguez said as he went over to Sam's body and turned him onto his back. He took his foot and kicked at Sam's chest then put his foot on top of him and rolled his body back and forth with the pressure of his foot trying to bring him around but he remained unconscious. "You stupid idiots, you killed him!"

"He's not dead! I can save him!" Dean's eyes were wild with fear as he looked at his brother's still body.

"Cut him loose." Rodriguez ordered as he trained his gun on Dean. "You try anything, your friend will die."

Once Dean was free he quickly went to Sam's side and knelt down beside him. He tilted his head back and gave him two quick breaths.

"Come on Sammy! Breathe!" There was no response other then a little water that trickled out of Sam's mouth. "Damn it Sammy breathe!" He screamed as he gave him two more breaths. "Don't you pull this crap on me Sammy! Don't you do this to me!" He pressed down hard on Sam's chest then gave him two more breaths.

Finally Sam spit up some of the liquid and started coughing.

"Oh thank God….thank God." Dean said as he leaned back and gently turned Sam onto his side. He patted him on the back. "Get it up Sam…get it up."

Sam continued coughing for a few minutes spitting up water then moaned and rolled onto his back. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up into Dean's relieved face.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he put his hand under Sam's head.

"Yeah." Sam looked from Dean to the other men, then back at Dean. "What's going on?" He started to panic and tried to get up but Dean put his hand on Sam's chest and held him down. He could tell that the drugs Sam had been given and his near drowning were making him confused.

"Take it easy….just take it easy."

"What's going on Dean?"

"You didn't come back to the motel so I came looking for you. These guys are asking about some kind of CD or something. I have no idea what they're talking about, do you?" Dean gave Sam a little wink.

Sam saw the wink and hesitated for a few seconds trying to think clearly before answering.

"Carlos had given me a CD …but …I'm not sure where it is….It might still be in my room back at college….I don't know…They think I have it with me, but I don't."

Rodriguez looked back and forth between the two brothers his anger growing. He then looked over at his men.

"Tie them both up side by side. We'll give them the night to think about changing their story….and if they don't… one of them will watch the other die tomorrow."

Dean and Sam were both tied up next to each other. This time their arms were stretched high above them and they were forced to stand. Dean looked over at Sam whose head hung down on his chest and could tell he was getting weaker. He looked at Rodriguez.

"My friend needs some water. If he dies you'll never find that CD you're looking for."

Rodriguez walked over to Sam and pulled his head up by his hair.

"Thirsty boy aren't you?" He said then gave a little laugh. "All you have to do is tell me where that CD is and I'll give you a drink."

Sam slowly shook his head.

"I don't have it…."

Rodriguez released Sam's hair and his head once more dropped onto his chest.

"Maybe you can get him to talk. If you don't …tomorrow one of you will die." Rodriguez said to Dean then turned and walked away with his men following him.

Sam glanced over at Dean.

"You shouldn't have come looking for me." He looked down sadly, now his brother would die with him. "I never should have called you."

"Sam I thought you were dead…They told me you were killed in a plane crash….Do you know how I felt when I heard that?...And then I heard them say you might be alive…Of course I'm going to look for you…you're my brother." Dean struggled with his ropes as he talked.

Sam gave Dean a small smile.

"I thought after we escaped from that Bender family you said you'd never look for me again if I was missing."

"Well, I lied."

"You should have meant it Dean…Now we're both going to die."

"Then we both die… " Dean looked over at Sam. "Look Sam it's not your fault."

"I should have known when I got that e mail about bringing that CD that something was strange."

"Why? There's no way you could have known what was on the CD….You didn't know Carlos was a narcotics agent did you?"

"No. We were good friends but I had no idea. … But when he asked me to hold onto the CD for him till he got back from Mexico…I thought it was odd. I didn't understand what was so special about it; it was just a CD with songs on it I thought. We could have made another one if something happened to it. And then when they wanted me to bring it to his funeral…I should have …I should have realized something was up."

Sam shut his eyes and shook his head slightly, he could tell the drugs he had been given were making him tired and confused.

"How could you have known Sam? A lot of people put pictures, letters, or music the person liked in the coffin with them when they die. There's no way you could have known." Dean tried to keep Sam talking. As long as he was talking he'd stay awake and wouldn't pass out.

Sam just shook his head and looked down. He felt lousy and almost wished he could die just to get away from the pain and his thirst.

"Oh God Dean… I'd kill for something to drink right now."

Dean looked over at him, he had to keep Sam's mind off of his thirst.

"Were there other people on the plane with you?"

Sam nodded.

"What happened to them?"

"When we landed…they shot them in front of me and …" He shook his head sadly as tears filled his eyes as he remembered. "They made me watch them bury them behind the warehouse."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks once more for taking the time to review. I love reading your comments. :- )

**Missing**

Chapter ten

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry they made you watch that." Dean could tell that what Sam had witnessed had deeply disturbed him.

"Dean, those men on the plane had nothing to do with this….But they just took them out and shot them." Sam's voice cracked with emotion as the scene replayed itself in his head.

They both knew if these men could kill innocent men in cold blood that if they didn't get out of there before they came back tomorrow they were as good as dead.

"Sam we got to get out of here tonight."

Sam only shook his head weakly; he knew he would be of no help in an escape attempt and would only hold his brother back.

"Dean… listen to me…please…if you get loose you got to get out of here…you got to go on your own…you got to go without me."

"No way Bro. We go together or we don't go."

"I can't make it…"

Dean's heart broke for his brother when he thought of what he had been put through. He could feel the hate for these men building in him for what they had done to his baby brother. He looked over at Sam and could tell that he might be in worse shape then he originally thought. A small trickle of blood ran out of Sam's mouth which could mean he might be bleeding internally from the beatings he had endured, or it could just be a cut inside his mouth, it was impossible to tell. Dean struggled with his ropes, he had to get free, if he didn't they'd both die. His wrists were being rubbed raw and blood ran down his arms but he didn't stop. He hoped the blood would lubricate the ropes and make it easier to slip through them. Dean glanced over at Sam who looked about ready to pass out.

"Sam you got to stay awake!" Dean knew if Sam passed out, the ropes around his wrists would tighten and cut off the blood supply to his hands, and if that happened he could lose the use of his hands. "Do you hear me? You got to stay awake!"

Sam only moaned in reply as he fought to stay on his feet.

"Sammy listen to me!" When Sam didn't respond Dean spoke louder. "Damn it Sammy fight it! You got to stay awake!"

"Oh God Dean…" Sam groaned in pain. "I can't take this anymore… I just want it over with…I'm sorry….I'm sorry I got you involved in this…but I just want it to end." He had never felt this lousy before.

"Hey! I don't want to hear that shit! You're a Winchester and we don't give up!" Dean looked over at Sam. It hurt him to hear Sam talk like that. He knew his brother had been through hell but there was no way he was going to let him just give up. "I never thought you were a wimp Sam, but that's what you are if you give up. I thought you were a man…but I guess you're not. You're a wimp Sam… Jessica would be ashamed of you, and so would Dad if he heard you." It hurt Dean to talk to his brother that way but he had to get him mad enough to fight, mad enough to not give up.

"Go to hell Dean." Sam felt a little pain shoot through his heart when he heard Dean mention Jessica's name.

"It's true Sam…If you give up then you don't deserve the name Winchester. You aren't my brother, because my brother would never give up."

Sam looked over at Dean with tears in his eyes, he knew what Dean was trying to do but he honestly didn't know if he had the strength to hold on. He wanted to, for Dean's sake but…

Dean had seen the tears in Sam's eyes and he quickly turned away. He hated to hurt his brother but he knew Sam had to stay awake or the ropes would tighten and he could lose his hands. And the only way he knew to keep him awake was to make him mad.

"You know Sam I never knew you were such a pansy. I've seen girls tougher then you. I would have thought Jessica would have wanted a man, not some punk who gives up when it gets tough. You know, I should have moved in on her when I first met her…. I could have showed her what a real man was like. I could have…"

"You son of a bitch!" Sam cried out as he struggled with his ropes. Dean knew Sam was pissed off and that adrenaline was pumping through his body and that's what he wanted. He needed to keep Sam alert and on his feet. "When I get out of here I'm going to kick your ass!" Sam glared over at his brother.

_Good Sammy stay pissed off_ Dean thought as he too struggled with the ropes. He knew as long as Sam was angry he'd stay awake

**Later**

Early the next morning Dean finally managed to break free. He untied himself then turned to his brother and began untying him. He had almost managed to free one of Sam's hands when Sam, who had been looking out the window, looked at him.

"Dean, they're coming…"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the kind reviews.

**Missing**

Chapter eleven

"Dean you got to go…you got to go now!" Sam knew if Dean left right then he'd have at least a chance of making it.

Dean glanced out the window and could see the men approaching.

"Damn!" He continued working frantically on Sam's ropes.

"Dean you don't have time… you got to go!" Sam pleaded with him.

Dean knew their only hope was if they thought he had gotten away and went to look for him, then he'd have time to get Sam loose and out of the warehouse. If they made it out of the warehouse he didn't know what they would do, probably steal a car and get as far away from there as possible. He glanced out the window and saw the men were getting closer. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I won't be far." He said to Sam. He then went over and opened a window to make it look like he had escaped, then climbed on top of a bunch of crates and lay flat hoping they wouldn't spot him.

The men walked into the warehouse and immediately noticed Dean was missing. At first they argued amongst themselves then turned their attention to Sam.

"Where is he?" Rodriguez shouted in Sam's face.

"I don't know…I woke up and he was gone."

"Liar!" He backhanded Sam hard across his face snapping his head to the side. "Where is he!"

Sam said nothing as he looked back at Rodriguez as blood ran down his chin.

"This will make him talk." Rodriguez said as he picked up one of the wires that had been attached to the chair that Sam had been tied in earlier. He threw the switch on the wall and held the wire in front of Sam's face. "Where is he?"

Sam only shook his head as he braced himself for the pain to come.

Rodriguez then pressed the wire to Sam's stomach.

"Arghhhh!" Sam threw his head back and cried out as the current shot through his body.

Rodriguez pulled the wire away then continued shocking him over and over enjoying the pain he was inflicting.

"We can do this all night boy…. Now where is he!"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Sam's painful cries. He knew the current wasn't strong enough to do any real damage to Sam only cause him pain, but he also knew there was no way he could go to Sam's defense without either getting caught or killed and that wouldn't help Sam.

"Where is he?" Rodriguez screamed into Sam's face.

"I don't know….I passed out….and when I woke up he was gone."

Rodriguez reached up and touched the rope around Sam's wrist noticing that it was partially untied.

"Oh but he had time to stop and try to untie you. I think you do know where he is, and you're going to tell me." Rodriguez finished untying Sam's wrist then looked at one of his men. "Bring over that branch cutter."

The men walked away then returned with a pole which had a razor sharp circular device at the end used for trimming trees. A rope hung from the pole that when pulled snapped the circle shut cutting off the branch. Rodriguez held Sam's arm out in front of him and put his wrist through the circle.

"I'm asking you one more time and if you don't tell me what I want to hear, I'll have my man take your hand off. Now where is your friend?"

"Please…I'm telling you the truth ….I don't know. I woke up and he was gone….Please I swear I don't know." Sam's eyes were wide with fear as he looked at his wrist encircled by the device.

Dean knew he had to act, he had no choice. He dove off the crates and landed on two of the men. He then got up and spun around kicking them both in the stomach as they tried to stand sending their guns flying. He dove for one of the guns then spun around facing Rodriguez.

"Hold it!" Rodriguez yelled at Dean. "Or your friend loses his hand."

Dean froze the gun still in his hand.

"Drop it!"

Dean had no choice; he couldn't let them take off Sam's hand. He dropped the gun to the floor and was quickly grabbed by the other men. Rodriguez walked over to him and pointed his gun at his forehead.

"I'm getting tired of your interruptions. We don't need you, we have him." He pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"No! Don't!" Sam screamed, he knew Rodriguez would have no problem killing Dean in cold blood. He had seen him do it before.

"Oh so you don't want your buddy to die. Then I suggest you tell me where the CD is."

Dean gave his head a little shake trying to warn Sam not to talk but there was no way Sam was going to let his brother be shot right in front of him. He knew that once Rodriguez had the CD there would be no reason to keep them alive, but at least they would die together.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

I appreciate the nice reviews, thanks.

**Missing**

Chapter twelve

"Okay!... I'll tell you…I'll tell you, just don't hurt him." Sam said as his eyes filled up with tears. He knew by telling them where the CD was he could be condemning the men and women whose name and addresses were on it to death. But he couldn't let them shoot his brother.

"Sammy no." Dean said and was rewarded with a hard punch to his stomach. His knees gave out but he was held upright by the two men.

"Where is it?" Rodriguez said keeping the gun at Dean's head.

They both knew that when he told them Rodriguez _might_ still pull the trigger, but if he didn't tell them they knew he would definitely pull the trigger.

Sam shut his eyes and took a deep breath, he knew people were going to die because of him, but he had no choice.

"It's in the plane….it's inside my seat…"

"It better be…or your friend dies." Rodriguez said to Sam then he and his men turned and stormed off leaving one man behind with a rifle trained on Dean.

Dean knew that Sam had no idea that he had moved the CD and also knew when Rodriguez came back without it he was as good as dead. He looked up at Sam who he could tell wanted him to do something, anything to try and get out of there. But even if he managed to take out the man with the rifle there would be no way to get Sam free before the men came back. Plus the man with the rifle was standing just far enough away making it impossible to get to him before he could shoot. Dean looked at Sam and gave a small sad smile, he knew more then likely they were both going to die today.

"Sam…if we don't ….you know…um …I…uh…just want you to know….I …um…." Dean knew he was probably going to die in a few minutes and that they'd probably keep Sam alive and continue to torture him to find out where the CD was. But if he told them where it really was they'd have no reason to keep Sam alive and would kill him immediately. Torture or die, Dean couldn't believe he had to decide his baby brother's fate. He knew one thing, he needed to tell his brother he loved him before he died, but his pride wouldn't let him get the words out, but Sam knew what he was trying to say.

"I love ya too Bro…" Sam said softly giving Dean a sad smile. He too knew they were more then likely about to die as soon as they found the CD, but at least they'd die together.

Dean tried to think of something he could do, but there really wasn't anything. He felt totally helpless. The only thing he could come up with was to try and get to the man guarding them and get the rifle then take out the others when they came back. But the man kept his distance and there was no way to get to him before he could get at least one shot off. He knew he didn't have a choice he had to go for it; he couldn't just stand there waiting for them both to be killed. He slowly eased himself closer to the man and was just about to rush him when Rodriguez and his men came back. Rodriguez immediately stormed over to Sam and backhanded him across his face. Sam looked at him in surprise wondering why he had hit him since he had told him where the CD was.

"I've played enough games with you." Rodriguez angrily shouted into his face.

"What?...What are you talking about? I told you where it was?"

This time Rodriguez slammed his fist into Sam's stomach.

"Oomph!" Sam grunted as the air was knocked out of him.

Dean's body tensed as he watched Rodriguez beat his brother. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists wanting nothing more then to get his hands around Rodriguez's neck.

"Cut him down and take them both outside." He said to his men.

Sam was cut down and collapsed into their arms. They then walked Dean and drug Sam outside to a hole that had been dug in the ground. Dean figured that the hole had been dug earlier to bury his brother in once they had forced him to tell them where the CD was. He swallowed hard as he looked at the empty grave… they had been planning on burying Sam down here in Mexico, and if they had he might never have known what had happened to his brother.

Sam weakly tried to pull away from the men who held him tight.

"I told you where the CD was…"

Rodriguez ignored him and nodded to his men who pushed Dean into the hole. He landed hard but quickly stood up. He could feel his heart pounding knowing he was about to die. He knew Sam would eventually be shot also and dumped in the hole with him. Dean looked over at his brother who was being held up by the two men and could see the fear on Sam's face.

"Some rescue huh?" Dean gave Sam a brave smile trying not to show his fear. In truth he was scared to death. He always knew they could have died at any time hunting the creatures they did, but he never thought a human would bring them down.

"Dean I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Sam's voice cracked with emotion as tears filled his eyes knowing he was about to watch his brother die in front of him the same way the other people in the plane had. He weakly struggled to free himself from the men's grasp but it was hopeless, he was too weak and they were too strong, there was nothing he could do to help his brother.

Rodriguez walked to the edge of the hole and then looked over at Sam.

"One last time, where is my CD?"

"I swear it was on the plane…one of your men must have found it…Please, you don't have to do this…Please…"

"You think I am a fool? You have just sealed your friend's fate…Once he is dead, I will make you talk and then you will join him in his grave." He raised his gun and pointed it at Dean's head.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Once more thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.

**Missing**

Chapter thirteen

"Noooo!" Sam screamed as a sharp pain shot through his head.

Rodriguez looked on in horror as the gun was suddenly ripped from his hand by an invisible force as were his men's guns.

"What the fuck!" One of the men shouted as the gun flew from his hand.

The two men who had been holding onto Sam were also violently tossed away from him.

Dean knew what was happening; Sam's telekinesis power which was usually dormant had suddenly come to life. All Sam had to do was look at one of the men and they were tossed into the air then landed hard writhing in pain as a leg or arm snapped on impact.

"He is the son of the Devil!" One man screamed as he crossed himself then tried to run off but Sam glanced his way and he too was thrown violently into the air.

Dean took advantage of the panic and confusion and climbed out of the hole but was quickly grabbed by Rodriguez who held him in front of him with a knife to his throat.

"Stop or he dies!" He ordered Sam.

Sam looked at him and the hand holding the knife was viciously snapped backward snapping his wrist, Rodriguez cried out as the knife fell useless to the ground. Once free Dean ran over and picked up two of the guns then picked up the other guns and after taking the bullets out threw them into the hole; he then put the extra bullets into his pocket and walked over to his brother. He looked at him worried; blood was running out of Sam's nose and ears from the strain of using his powers. He also seemed to be in some kind of trance as if he wasn't even aware of what he was doing.

"Sam…Sam you got to stop!" Dean gently touched Sam's arm worried that he could be bleeding in his brain.

Sam glanced at Dean but then looked over at Rodriguez who suddenly fell to the ground and grabbed at his throat as he felt himself being choked by invisible hands.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't care if Rodriguez died and actually he wouldn't mind seeing him dead after what he had done to his brother, but in his heart he knew Sam wasn't a killer. And he didn't know how Sam would feel if he came out of whatever trance he was in and realized he had killed a man. Dean looked around; all of Rodriguez's men were lying scattered around the ground nursing broken arms and legs. He knew he and Sam should get out of there as quick as possible before more of Rodriguez's men show up. "Come on Sam we got to go!" He yelled as he grabbed Sam and spun him around and looked into his face. "Sammy we got to get out of here." He said gently. He watched as Sam's face softened as he focused on his brother's face.

"Dean?" Sam said as he snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah Bro, we need to get out of here." Dean said as he took hold of Sam's arm and pulled him away.

Sam looked back at the bodies that lay scattered around the area, and then looked back at Dean not quite sure as to what had just happened.

Dean led Sam over to a car that was parked near the warehouse then reached under the dashboard and quickly hotwired it. He then got out and helped Sam, who still seemed confused, into the passenger's side and took off. He stopped by the trash container where he had hidden the CD and picked it up, then not sure where to go sped out of the small airport and down a back road. After driving for about half an hour he stopped at a gas station and hid the car behind it. He then bought some sodas with some change he found in his pocket. He knew Sam was in desperate need of water but also knew the water in Mexico was dangerous to drink so soda would have to do. He then went into the restroom and took some paper towels and wet them.

"Sam…" He handed his brother a soda. "Drink this slow…you'll get sick if you drink too fast."

Sam took the soda and drank it slowly allowing the cool liquid to quench his thirst. He then sat back in the car and took a deep breath trying to stop his body from shaking.

"You okay." Dean asked as he gently wiped the blood from his brother's face with the paper towels. Dean blinked back worried tears when Sam didn't answer but just sat there staring out the window. "Sam? Hey Bro, you okay?"

Sam finally looked over at him.

"Dean….I don't know what happened… I thought he was going to shoot you and …it just happened." His eyes misted up. "I'm scared Dean…I don't know how to control it…it just comes out of me …I'm scared one day I'm going to kill someone with this…this power."

"Hey Sam, you saved my life, those guys were going to kill both of us. And Sam, even if you had killed them they would have deserved it. They killed those people on the plane in cold blood, they don't deserve to live"

"But the thing is I can't control it…I don't know how to. That's what scares me…I have no control over it."

"We'll work on it Sam…I'll help you work on learning how to control it." He knew the powers Sam possessed scared him and he didn't blame him, they scared him too. He didn't know what was happening to his brother, or why. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "It'll be okay Sam. We'll deal with it when we get home."

Dean looked at Sam and his heart broke for him. Sam had been badly beaten by these men and yet he was worried about hurting them too bad. He knew Sam wouldn't hesitate to hurt or kill the creatures they usually hunted, but when it came to humans he needed to toughen his brother up. Dean knew some humans were just as bad or worse then the creatures they hunted. But right now his main concern was getting them out of there and back to the states.

"I'm not sure how we're going to get out of here. We can't just drive home. … The only thing I can think of at the moment is to hide out near the airport and see if the guy that brought me here comes back. He said he stops here every couple of days. I think that's going to be our best bet."

"Can he be trusted?"

"I guess we'll fine out."

Dean knew Sam was right. How did he know for sure that Jack wasn't working for Rodriguez? He liked the guy and didn't think he was, but there was always the possibility he was one of Rodriguez's men. But right now they had no choice, he was their only chance to get out of Mexico and back to the states.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

**Missing**

Chapter fourteen

They knew Jack was their only hope. There was no way they could drive a stolen car back to the states, and no way they could hitch a ride or walk across the border without being stopped and questioned. But Jack ran back and forth across the border every few days on business and hopefully could get them across without being stopped and questioned.

Dean bought four more sodas and two tacos then drove the car back into a deep wooded area near the airstrip and hid it in the thick bushes. They then hiked up into the mountains and hid in a deep thicket of trees where they could keep an eye on the airport. They would have to stay there out of sight until they spotted Jack's plane then try to get down to it without being spotted. Dean gave Sam one of the guns he had taken from Rodriguez's men which he stuck in his waistband. He then handed Sam a soda which he quickly began to gulp down still thirsty after his ordeal, but Dean grabbed his arm stopping him.

"That has to last, we don't know when or even if Jack will come and we can't chance leaving this area and being spotted.

Even though Sam felt like he could drink a case of sodas and still be thirsty he listened to Dean and put the soda down.

"Sorry." He said softly then looked over at Dean. "So you found the CD and moved it."

"Yep. I figured if they made you talk they'd kill you once they got the CD so as long as they didn't have it you were safe."

"I guess if you consider being tortured safe…"

"It's better then dead right?" Dean smiled.

"I've never been dead so I can't answer that." Sam gave a little smile back. "Hey…thanks for coming for me….but you shouldn't have. I never should have gotten you involved in this mess."

"Sammy when I got that phone call from you…." Dean swallowed hard remembering how he felt when he heard the gunshots over the phone and thought Sam might have been shot. "Well there was no way in hell I wasn't going to come looking for you."

"I shouldn't have called you, but I wanted you to know what happened. I didn't want you to go through the rest of your life wondering where I was…like we did with Dad till we found him….But you should have gone home; I wanted you to go home."

"Hey, you still owe me twenty dollars from that bet we made last week, no way was I going to go home and not collect it." Dean smiled.

Sam smiled back and shook his head, he knew nothing would have stopped him from looking for Dean either if the situation was reversed.

"So now we wait."

"Yep. Jack said he flew in and out of here every couple days. So he should be here sometime tomorrow."

"What if he doesn't come? Or what if he's involved in all of this?"

"Well I guess we'll just have to find some other way home if that happens." Dean gave Sam a little smile trying to hide his worry. They both knew if Jack didn't show or wouldn't help them they were in big trouble.

**The next afternoon**

They had spent the night and the next morning watching Rodriguez and his men search the airport and surrounding areas for them. A few times they thought they would be found when some of the men came close to where they were hiding, but luck was with them and they weren't discovered.

Dean looked over at Sam. His brother had shivered throughout most of the night and he had sat next to him with his arm over his shoulder trying to keep him warm. Dean wasn't sure if Sam was shivering because of his injuries or because of withdrawal from the drugs he had been given, but there was nothing he could do for him either way except keep him warm.

"You okay Bro?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Dean thought Sam had answered a little too quickly.

"Sammy, don't lie to me…"

"I'm okay."

"I need you to tell me the truth. Once Jack's plane gets here we got to get down there and get on that plane, and we got to do it quick. I need you to be able to keep up with me, because if they spot us…we're dead."

"I'll keep up with you… but if I can't I want you to promise me you'll get out of here and take that CD to the authorities…" When Sam saw Dean was about to protest he added. "Promise me Dean, if things go bad when Jack gets here you'll get on that plane without me."

"Ah come on Sam…" Dean looked down toward the airport. There was no way he was leaving here without Sam, he'd die first.

"Dean…the people on that CD…their lives depend of getting that CD back to the states and to the proper authorities."

"Why don't we just destroy it? Then at least we know Rodriguez won't get his hands on it."

"We don't know what all is on it. It must be pretty important for him to go through all this trouble to get it. We can't just destroy it; we got to get it back to the states and to the D.E.A.'s office."

"But at least if we destroy it we know Rodriguez won't get the information." Dean said just wanting to get rid of the thing that had caused his brother so much pain.

"Dean, Carlos was my friend and this CD must have been pretty important to him…he died because of it….I can't just get rid of it."

"Well we don't have time to argue about it right now." Dean pointed toward the sky. "That's Jack's plane coming in."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated them. This is the final chapter and I hope no one is disappointed in the ending.

**Missing**

Chapter fifteen

"You sure it's him?" Sam looked at the plane which was circling the runway. He couldn't tell the difference between it and half a dozen other planes that had landed at the airstrip earlier.

"Yeah that's him…his wing tips are a pale orange."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Wait till he lands and then make our way over to him. We got to get in that plane without being seen and then if nothing goes wrong we're home free."

"That's going to be a little hard to do especially now that they're looking for us."

Dean didn't answer him, he knew Sam was right. When he had snuck into the airport looking for Sam no one was expecting him, but now everyone would be watching waiting to see if they were still somewhere at the airport looking for a way back to the states. But it was important to Dean that Jack didn't get in trouble for helping them and knew they had to get on the plane without being seen. They watched as Jack's plane circled the airport then landed at the far end of the runway, the exact spot where he had left Dean off. Jack then got out of the plane and started walking up the runway toward the warehouse where Sam had been held.

"We better get down there." Sam said but Dean put his hand on Sam's arm stopping him when he saw Rodriguez come out of the warehouse to meet Jack. "What's wrong?" Sam asked anxious to get to the plane and out of Mexico. He looked back at the runway and saw what Dean was looking at. "Oh great….You don't think they're in this together do you?"

"I don't know." Dean said, he knew Jack's plane was the only way out and could only hope he wasn't working for Rodriguez. "I guess we'll find out." He knew they had to take the chance; they didn't really have a choice. He looked over at Sam.

"Can you make it?"

"Yeah."

"You stay next to me, if you need to rest let me know."

Sam nodded and they started their decent down to the runway being careful to stay hidden. Once they were near Jack's plane they made sure no one was watching and quickly ran to it and climbed aboard. Now they could only watch and wait for Jack's return. They peaked out through the front window of the plane and watched as Rodriguez and Jack shook hands then as Jack reached in his pocket and handed Rodriquez an envelope in exchange for the package he was carrying.

"Great, they're working together." Sam said breathing heavy as he tried to catch his breath. His ordeal had taken more out of him then he was willing to admit.

Dean immediately began searching the plane and soon came up with a gun which had been hidden under the seat. He took the bullets out and tossed the gun to the side.

"Well I guess we don't have a choice, we'll have to hijack him when he gets back." Dean pulled out the gun he had taken from Rodriguez's men.

"You know Dean maybe we should just get out of here…we can try and find some other way back to the states. Why look for trouble." Sam was worried that if something went wrong he'd be too weak to help Dean.

"Sam look at you… you look like you're about ready to fall over, you'll never make it back up that hill. No…this is the only way out of here."

"But he's in with Rodriguez. What if he won't do it? What if he just yells for help?"

"Then I'll kill him."

"Dean, you know you never killed anything that wasn't trying to kill you."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that." Dean gave a little smile. "I'll just tell him if he doesn't get us out of here he's dead."

"What if he still won't do it?"

"Well, I guess we'll worry about that when it happens."

As Dean talked Sam looked back at Rodriguez and Jack. Jack had started walking back toward the plane carrying the package that Sam assumed was filled with drugs. But as Sam watched, Rodriguez suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack's back.

"What the hell…" Sam said leaning forward trying to get a better look.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw what Sam was looking at.

"Damn it we need him!" Dean stuck his head out of the plane, he had to warn him "Jack he has a gun!"

Hearing Dean, Jack began to run toward the plane but a shot from Rodriguez's gun caught him in the arm spinning him around.

"Damn!" Dean yelled as he leaned out the window and fired at Rodriguez.

He started to get off the plane but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Dean no! You'll be out in the open!"

"They'll kill him and he's our only way out of here!" Dean shook off Sam's hand and climbed out of the plane firing at Rodriguez trying to give Jack time to get back to the plane. Sam leaned out of the door and provided back up fire from inside the plane but soon ran out of bullets and tossed the gun to the side. He watched in horror as Dean was hit in the side and fell to his knees.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he too got out of the plane and started to make his way to his brother.

"Sam go back!" Dean shouted as he got up and quickly reloaded his gun with the bullets he had in his pocket.

Jack had caught up to Dean and they both headed back toward the plane. Dean walked backward firing at Rodriguez as he kept his hand over his wounded side.

Sam ran over and stood next to Dean. He could feel the hate and rage in him building as he looked at the man who had tortured him and now had shot his brother.

"Sam come on!" Dean shouted as he continued to back toward the plane.

Sam watched as Rodriguez once more pointed his gun toward Dean.

"Dean look out!" Sam yelled a second before a blinding pain shot through his head. He fell to his knees; his hands pressed against his temples as he looked toward Rodriguez who smiled at him as he slowly began to pull the trigger.

"Nooooo!" Sam screamed and the gun was ripped from Rodriguez's hand and flew into his own hand. Rodriguez stared at him his eyes wide with terror.

"You are surely the devil." Rodriguez said as he took a few steps backward as his men seeing what had happened began to run off terrified.

Dean reached the plane with Jack and waited till Jack was safely inside then turned toward his brother.

"Come on Sam let's go!"

"He killed Carlos, and the people on that plane." Sam said as he pointed the gun at Rodriguez.

"Sam let him go, let's just get out of here." Dean watched as Sam's finger slowly tightened on the trigger. "Sammy." He tried to stay calm, he knew his brother wouldn't kill a man in cold blood, at least he didn't think he would.

"Get on the plane Dean."

"Sam…"

"Get on the plane." He repeated.

"Come on Sammy you don't want to do this." He slowly walked toward Sam.

"He killed Carlos and those people…He deserves to die…You said so yourself."

"Yeah he deserves to die, but not by your hand."

As much as Sam hated to admit it he knew Dean was right; he couldn't just shoot a man, especially an unarmed man. He slowly lowered the gun but as he did Rodriguez suddenly reached in his pocket and pulled out another gun. He just started to raise it when Sam fired hitting him between the eyes. His face turned blank as he pitched forward in slow motion as Sam looked on in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had just killed a man. Dean walked over to Sam, grabbed his arm, and pulled him toward the plane. He knew at any moment Rodriguez's men might regroup and come after them.

Once they were inside the plane Dean helped Sam into a seat then stood looking at him worried about how he might be feeling about what he had to do.

"I killed him Dean." Sam stated his voice flat and void of any emotion. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose as another pain shot through his head.

"You had to Sam, you had no choice."

Sam's eyes suddenly flew open remembering that Dean had been wounded.

"How bad are you hit?" Sam reached toward Dean's bloody shirt and lifted it to examine the wound.

"I'm okay, it's just a graze." Dean said looking down at the cut that ran across his side.

"What about him?" Sam nodded toward Jack.

"He's okay… the bullet just took a little chunk out of his arm."

"Can he still fly?"

"He's going to have to." Dean pointed his gun at Jack. "Get us off the ground."

Jack started the plane and headed down the runway, he just managed to take off as Rodriguez's men regrouped and began shooting at the plane but it was soon out of the range of their bullets. Dean glanced over at Jack; he figured he hadn't seen the gun fly from Rodriguez's hand and into Sam's or he would have been asking a million questions. He was glad, the less people who knew about Sam's powers the better.

Once they were safe in the air Dean reached over and opened Jack's suitcase. He whistled softly when he saw that it was filled with bags of white powder.

"Cocaine?" He asked Jack.

"Yeah, one hundred percent pure." Jack smiled over at Dean as if he was proud of the fact.

"So why did Rodriguez turn on you? … Did you try to rip him off?"

"My cover must have been blown."

"Your cover?" Dean glanced over at Sam.

Jack slowly reached into a hidden compartment on the side of his seat while Dean kept his gun trained on him. Dean knew if Jack tried anything he wouldn't be able to shoot him anyway, if he did who would fly the plane? Jack took out a small folder and handed it to Dean. He opened it and looked at Sam.

"D.E.A." He said to his brother then looked back at Jack. "You're working for narcotics?"

"Yeah, Carlos was on my team. He had compiled a list of agents and drug informants in both the U.S. and Mexico and put it on a CD. He told us he had given it to a friend at his college who he could trust while he flew into Mexico on business. … Unfortunately he was captured and tortured. They made him tell them who he had given it to before he was killed." He looked down sadly. "Carlos was a good man, a good friend. And when you said your brother was missing I went back to the states and figured out your brother was the one who had the CD. We broke into his e mail and read about the request to bring it to the funeral"

Dean listened to Jack as he checked out his ID; he had seen enough fake IDs in his life and could tell that this one was real. He hesitated for a few seconds then lowered his gun and turned his attention to his brother who was staring out the window.

"Sammy you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He continued starring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. He knew he had done the only thing he could do but it still tore him up inside that he had killed a man.

"Look Sam I know how you feel…but you did what you had to do." Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He knew Sam was upset but like he had told him it was either Rodriguez or them, he didn't have a choice.

Jack looked over at Sam.

"I know you're hurting kid, but Rodriguez was a bad man and you shouldn't feel bad that you had to kill him...He killed a lot of people…in fact he's the one that killed Carlos. You rid the world of an animal who would have just kept on killing."

Sam nodded, he knew what both Dean and Jack were saying was true but it still hurt him to know he had taken a human life.

Dean took the CD out of his pocket.

"Too many people died because of this, so I guess it's time to give it back to who it belongs to." He handed the CD over to Jack.

"Thanks….if this would have fallen into the wrong hands a lot more people would have died….You boys saved a lot of lives" Jack put the CD in his pocket. "Now where can I drop you off? If you don't have any business in Mexico City I think it's safer to fly you back to the states. Rodriguez had a long reach and now that you've killed him Mexico City isn't safe, they'll be looking for you."

"We were staying at a motel near San Diego before Sam got the e mail. We left most of our stuff there because we figured we'd be back in a day or two."

"Then we're going to San Diego. I'll stop somewhere along the way to refuel then we'll be home free."

"What about the clothes and stuff we left in Mexico City?"

"I'll have someone pack it up and mail it to wherever you want."

"Thanks."

Dean looked over at Sam.

"We're going home Bro….And next time I tell you not to fly out of the states I hope you listen to me because if there is a next time I'm definitely not going to come looking for you if you go missing."

Sam nodded and gave Dean a small smile as he settled back in his seat and shut his eyes. Dean sat down next to Sam and put his arm protectively around the back of his brother's seat. He could tell the last few days had taken a lot out of Sam and he looked exhausted. Dean smiled to himself as he too shut his eyes; even his fear of flying was gone from his mind, at least for now. His brother was alive and they were going home.

The End


End file.
